racer_x_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Heavier
Getting Heavier is the fifth (and, to date, final) studio album by Racer X. The album was negatively received by critics and fans alike and was criticized for resembling a Paul Gilbert solo album or Mr. Big record. The album received two and a half stars from Allmusic. Getting Heavier currently holds a 2.8 star average rating on Amazon, and 36% of customer reviews give the album one star. Racer X forum member snakebyte, author of the infamous Snakebyte email, reported on the official Racer X forums that he had spoken with Paul about the album and told him that it "sucked an ass" and that it "should have been called Getting Worse." The song "Endless" was one of the first Racer X songs ever written, originally penned in 1985 under the title "Don't Change A Thing". Tracklist # Dr. X # Lucifer's Hammer # Golden God # Bucket of Rocks # Go-GG-Go # Heaven in '74 # Everthing's Everything # Empty Man # The Siren's Eye # Ghost Dance # Endless # Catapult to Extinction Personnel * Jeff Martin: vocals * Paul Gilbert: guitar * Juan Alderete: bass * Scott Travis: drums Reviews Amazon Reviews, Racer X - Getting Heavier. "I hate this album, the songs are shoddy, the guitaring is boring to listen to and overall a load of crap." -March 10, 2004 "Getting Heavier has to be the worst Racer X album to date.If they keep releasing albums like this,no major record label will sign them!!Wake up guys!!" -April 5, 2003 "Nothing compared to Superheroes and Technical Difficulties.Must be a serious fan of their music to enjoy this CD.The production is awful.The songs are below average except for Lucifers Hammer.They are a good band though and good bands are entitled to make bad albums." -March 21, 2003 "This is not Racer X! This is Paul Gilbert going off on one of his tangents and as all too often with the man this does not work! I give it two stars only because you can hear Racer X in this mess somewhere for a few seconds every song or two. For me it is crap! Put on "Superheroes" and then throw on "Getting Heavier". Worlds apart!" -December 2, 2004 "People purchasing this CD should demand refunds." -March 21, 2003 "This is the worst hard rock album I've heard in years. Whilst Paul Gilbert has never really hit it off in writing any songs with much commercial value, out of the Racer-X collection to date this album by far is the greatest collection of dia tracks. All I can advise people is not to buy this, as it's quite simply a waste of money." -May 18, 2003 "Racer X needs to get a grip on thems elves and consider new careers.I always thought they were a great side project band but they need to draw the line. The title of their new work "Getting Heavier" is a misleading title for this album.It's anything but "heavier".Most of the songs on GH are weak.The only positive point of the album is Jeff Martins singing.The cd should have been entitled "Getting Lighter"." -March 29, 2003 "These guys had some awesome albums (Street Lethal,Second Heat,Technical Difficulties)and that had great songs with vocals and guitar stylings that were similar to that of judas Priest but that is the past. this album is full of different areas the band sound bad in. Only tracks 9 and 11 really resemble anything of their past avoid this at all costs as others have stated this is a bad cd. I thought their last album "Superheores" was bad this is horrible and pitiful. If these guys keep this stuff up even though they dont tour or play any shows they are not gonna have an audience left." -March 28, 2003 "People who purchase Getting Heavier should be warned.Save your money and buy another metal album.What was the band thinking when they released this?The album stinks big time!!!Racer X was once good but why do they even bother releasing albums here in the U.S? The album will probably sell 30 copies here in the U.S(half of those are probably bought by those 2 people who have nothing to do in life and at the same time mislead other Racer X fans on their web site in saying how great of an album "Getting Heavier" is. People will do anything for attention and cheat others. Shame on you guys!!!" -April 19, 2003 "as much as i like speed-metal and this band, i cannot recommend this cd to anyone...95% of it sounds like bad Metallica...very uninspired..with the 2 previous recordings (Technical Difficulties and Superheroes) you would think that this would be the complete classic Racer X...not so! 2 great tracks (60-66-60 and catapult to extinction) does not a complete cd make...Paul Gilbert is an amazing guitar player, but maybe the hype has just caught up with him, meaning that he puts out fragments of brilliance and just expects you to buy it..not me and neither should you..Racer X - R.I.P." -March 4, 2004 "I really loved Technical Difficulties and Superheros, but this album pales in comparison to those two. There are a few ok solos, but the guitar really lacks balls! They toned down the music, and the instrumental Catapult to Extinction is bland. The song "Everything is Everything" really sucks; I can't hardly stand to listen to it. A few of the songs are ok, being Lucifer's Hammer, Golden God, and Empty Man. Even though these songs are ok, the album stinks and Racer X have really put out crap this time. Buy Technical Difficulties and Superheros, but skip this one." -June 25, 2003 References Category:Studio Albums Category:Getting Heavier Category:Needs back cover